Teen Titans: Criminal turned Titan
by I'm My Own OC
Summary: After years of thieving, Sly finally decides that it's time to move on with his life, and foucs on other things. Main character based off of Sly Cooper from the PS2 games series. I own nothing except for Sly's outfit and the story. I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters. OCxRaven. M for later chapters. Will be warnings when necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Thief Changes His Ways**

**A/N: I've been planning to write this fic for quite some time, but could never think of a good title, character name or abilities. After putting a lot of thought into, and with some help from my writing partner FanfictionFan360, I finally settled on basing my character off of Sly Cooper from the popular PS2 series. I will also be borrowing the characters Bentley and Murray and try my best to describe those two as humans and not as a turtle and hippo.**

**And by "based off", I mean that I will be borrowing the name, some of the story, and abilities of Sly from the games. Also, this is a solo fic, with some later assistance from friends. If anyone has any ideas they would like me to use, aside from other OCs please, fell free to leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM.**

**Well, enough of my babbling. On with the first chapter. Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan, any characters or locations. They belong to DC and the company that produced the show (Can't remember off the top of my head.) I also do not own the name or story of Sly Cooper. All rights for that belong to Sucker Punch studios.**

**Claimer: I only own the appearance of Sly for this fic and material written for this.**

"" = speech

"_italics"_ = communication

'_Italics'_= thought

It was nearly midnight in Jump City. A calm night as opposed to its busy days. The skies were clear and the moon was full. Although, if you were to look at the top of the Jump City Museum, you might just think otherwise of the moon. On the top most spire of the Museum, a man in black armor and a black cape sat perched atop the spire, looking down to the streets below. He moved a hand to his ear and said, "Bentley, you and Murray in position?"

"_We're all set. Just give us the order." _Bentley said, waiting by the back entrance.

"_Ready when you are Sly." _Murray responded as he left their safe house in the team van.

"Okay, I'm going in. Bentley, keep an eye on the security cameras for any security guards or the other thief." Sly said, hopping down from his spire perch and gracefully falling to the building's roof.

"_Roger that." _Bentley said. He was the technical genius of Sly's team, usually staying back in the van or hideout. But tonight he was getting his first taste of what it was like to be out in the field with Sly and Murray.

"_I'll be waiting by the emergency exit once you've gotten the objective." _Murray said, casually driving the van through Jump City's quiet and almost barren streets. Murray was the muscle and getaway driver for Sly when he needed it. And he was the most loyal person Sly knew other than Bentley.

Sly delicately opened the ceiling hatch and hopped down, closing the hatch by grabbing the inside handle with his hooked cane. "Alright, I'm in. How far is the jewel Bentley?"

"_According to the security cameras, it's on the floor just below you. I think you're in the attic right now."_

"Gotcha." Sly said as he started looking for his way out of the attic so he could get to the third floor of the museum. When he found the door, he opened it and found that it was at least a good fifteen foot drop. Even if he was careful not to make any sound, he would more than likely attract some unwanted attention. "Bentley, you got anything on camera?"

"_You're all clear. Just be careful. The last thing we need is for you to end up braking you're leg again."_

"Don't remind me." Sly said, a little annoyed about having screwed up a landing with his paraglider that should've been painless. He decided that it would be safer if he dug his cane into the wood floor beneath him and descend at least three feet of the four foot cane to lessen the fall. He managed to softly land of the floor, feeling only a slight sting in his feet from the impact.

As he started to make his way toward the jewel, he found the door to the exhibit locked down and required two keys to open it. Bentley told him that there were two guards on that floor carrying the keys and that Sly would have to pick their pockets to get the keys.

Of course when Sly heard the words "pick their pockets", he just smiled a bit and was already off to pick the keys in a matter of five minutes, returning to the door and unlocking it to find the room filled with laser security.

"Hmph, child's play." He scoffed, easily making his way through the laser grid to the jewel case. But just as he was about to lift the case, he heard a nearby window open and looked to see the second thief.

The other thief saw Sly and immediately, and on purpose, tripped the laser security, setting off the alarm as he jumped back out of the window he came in through.

"Damn it!" Sly said as he still grabbed the jewel and made his way out the same window.

"Bentley, Murray, the job's blown. You two meet up at the second rendezvous point and get out of here. I'll meet you back at the safe house!" Sly said as he ran along a telephone wire onto an adjacent building.

'_This is just perfect. Now I'm sure to run into the cops.' _Sly thought as he jumped down into an alley with the jewel securely tucked under his arm. "I need to keep to the shadows." He said out loud, not paying attention to where he was going, running into someone who happened to be walking by the alley he was about to leave, knocking both of them to the ground.

Sitting up and rubbing his head, he said, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I could say the same too you." The passerby said. However, the voice sounded extremely familiar to Sly, almost flat, but with some emotion to it. That's when he realized that he was now screwed.

**(Suggested Track: Re-education (Through Labor) by Rise Against)**

"Oh crap." He said, looking at a girl in what appeared to be a black one-piece swimsuit, belt with orbs lining it and a violet cloak. In other words, Raven of the Teen Titans.

When she looked at him, all she could say was "Cooper." before he tapped his cane to the ground, releasing a small smoke bomb, giving him the perfect opportunity to escape.

He ran as fast as he could through Jump City, climbing up pipelines to get back onto the rooftops, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, phone line to phone line in an attempt to make it back to his hideout.

Unfortunately for him, Raven was chasing after him and gaining fast. It wasn't the first time they had done this though. Sly had pulled multiple jobs that attracted the Titans' attention, eventually making him their prime suspect in every robbery that occurred in Jump City. But, they weren't entirely off. Most of the time it was him, but not banks. Sly figured he'd leave those to other idiots.

But of all of the chases he's been in, he always enjoyed the chases with Raven for some reason. There was something about her that attracted him to her, but he still hadn't quite figured it out yet other than her beautiful appearance. He had always kept it to himself though, not even telling Bentley or Murray.

He eventually wound up at the edge of a building where the next building was easily twenty feet away. Knowing that there was no way he was running out in the open streets where the cops could catch him, he jumped into a nearby alley, only to be stopped by a wall of black energy as soon as he hit the ground.

"Nowhere to run now Sly." Raven said as she appeared through a black portal from the wall.

"Well, cornered again. If I didn't know any better Raven, I'd say that you're trying to send me a message but be as subtle as possible about it." Sly insinuated, going straight to the flirty chit-chat that he always used when around Raven.

"Keep dreaming Ring-tail." Raven said, using the nick name that she used the most with him. And the meaning of that is because Sly's cape actually had a grey stripe going across the bottom, and the cape for some reason resembled a raccoon tail, as if it were actually part of his anatomy.

"Well, as much as I love to chat with you, I gotta run." Sly said, tapping his cane to the ground again, releasing another smoke bomb, but forgetting to close his mouth this time, coughing violently as the smoke entered his system, causing him to drop the jewel and one of his signature "calling cards", which was a blue raccoon shaped piece of paper as he ran through the now clear alley back to his hideout, not caring about the jewel at that point.

**-half an hour later-**

"Sly! You're back! We thought the police had finally caught you!" Bentley said when Sly walked into the safehouse.

"Nah, just cornered by Raven again." Sly said as he closed the door and sat in a chair, his cane under his crossed arms.

"Again?" Murray exclaimed. "How does she keep up with you?"

"No clue pal. She's good, I'll give her that." Sly said flatly.

Bentley knew that Sly wasn't telling them something, and even though he knew better, he asked anyway. "Sly, what's bothering you?"

Sly only sighed before saying, "There's something that I need to tell you guys. Something that I've been keeping to myself for a long time."

"What is it?" Murray asked curiously.

"I… I have a thing for Raven."

"You WHAT?" Bentley and Murray exclaimed at the same time.

"Sly, you're a criminal, an, and she's a Titan. There's no way that that could work." Bentley said.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna turn myself over to them tomorrow morning. Plus, I feel bad for the harm I've done to Raven in the past just so I could escape."

"WHAT?" Again, both Bentley and Murray were shocked by this.

"Guys, let's face it; we're nowhere close to finding my parent's killer, and all we've been doing is pulling small jobs over the past two years. And as much as I hate to say this, it's getting really old, really fast." Sly explained.

"But, where will we go? What'll we do without you as our leader?" Murray asked as his eyes began to water.

"That's entirely up to you guys. Murray, you've always wanted to get into the racing circuit. Now's your chance to do so without us needing you. And Bentley, the police could use a brain like yours. You guys can finally follow your dreams without me needing you. We can still keep in touch though." Sly said, trying to cheer his friends up.

"I… I guess you're right Sly." Bentley admitted, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes. "I suppose it is time we went our separate ways. For the first time, we'll be on our own. But Sly, always remember that if you ever need our help…"

"We've got your back." Murray finished.

Sly couldn't help but feel his own eyes begin to sting as tears started to form. "Thanks guys. After tomorrow, we'll still have our times together, and we'll still be the Cooper Gang."

**-The next morning-**

It was hard to say good bye to his friends that he'd known for years. They were his family, and that would never change. But he knew in the back of his mind that if he truly wanted info on his family's killer, he would need to go straight to the people he had already locked up that knew anything about him. And the only way to do that was to turn himself in. Not to the police though, who wouldn't even let him explain himself. If anyone, he knew that there was only one, rather there were five, people who would listen; the Titans.

Titans Tower actually wasn't too far away from the hideout. It was an easy paraglide from the bridge to the front door of the Tower, which Sly had attempted and successfully landed many times in case he needed their help. But not today. Today, he went to Titans Tower to turn himself in to the only people he knew might listen.

When he rang the doorbell, which confused him as to why they had or needed a doorbell, and the door opened, Cyborg was surprised to see the thief that had been giving them trouble for about a year and a half. "Before you say anything, I just want to talk to Raven."

"And I suppose that once I turn my back you're gonna slip in here and rob us blind." Cyborg accused.

"Wow. That was pretty harsh. I know that I'm a thief, but come on, I've got feelings too ya know." Sly said seriously.

"Well, until Raven comes down, I aint goin' anywhere."

"Fair enough." Sly said as he sat down against the tower.

"Where're your friends?" Cyborg asked.

"None of your concern." Sly answered. "I'm here to talk to Raven, and that's all you need to know."

As those words left his mouth, Raven stepped outside and saw Sly sitting against the Tower. "You can go now Cyborg. I'll take care of this myself." Raven said as the mentioned Titan walked away. "Why are you here?"

"For two reasons." Sly said as he stood up to look Raven in the eye. "The first of which is to apologize for everything I've done that brought you any harm. I never meant to hurt you, just to provide enough time for me to escape."

"And the other?"

Sly sighed and said, "To turn myself in."

Raven just stood dumbly for a minute before saying, "You are?"

"Yes. Thieving has lost its appeal to me. And I figured that I'd rather turn myself in to people who would actually listen to me rather than the cops, who would slap the cuffs on me the second I step into their station." Sly explained.

Raven didn't know what to say. No criminal had ever turned themselves over before, especially to the Titans. And, she had developed a sort of attraction to Sly. He was agile, athletic, and very good looking in her eyes.

"My only regret is not getting any information on my family's killer." Sly said sadly.

Raven had a knack for reading emotions, and she could tell that Sly wasn't just saying that for sympathy; he had truly meant it, and Raven could see it in his eyes.

"I… have a better idea." Raven said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"And what might that be?" Sly asked.

"The fact that you came here to turn yourself in shows that you really are serious about giving up crime. And you're powers could be helpful to us in the future. Plus, I've never once sensed that you've ever lied to us." Raven said.

"What are you saying?" Sly asked.

"I suggest that you spend some time here with us to see whether or not you're, 'redeemable', per say." Raven answered.

"So… basically I become a Titan, but I don't."

"That's one way of putting it. But it's up to you whether or not you want to." Raven said.

Sly actually considered Raven's proposal; become a Titan, kind of, and have the chance to look for his family's killer, or go to jail and still have no new info.

He thought long and hard on his current situation, and after about five minutes, he said, "I… I think I'll take you up on that offer. The more time I spend out of jail, the more time I can look for the man who killed my parents."

"Good. Why don't you come inside then so we can explain this to the others. Something tells me that they might not take to this so well to begin with." Raven said. "And it looks like it's about to rain."

"Right behind you." Sly said as he followed Raven into Titans Tower. '_Well, here goes nothing. Mom, Dad, wish me luck.'_

**I finally got the first chapter finished. Not much to say here except that I'll try to update when I can.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/1/12**


	2. AN 1

**A/N 1**

I would just like to take a moment to put this in a note so I don't forget to add this to chapter 2 later on. As much as I appreciate reviews that I get on my work, the one thing that, and I'm gonna be blunt here, bugs me is when I receive a review that I can't properly reply to. Just as an example and not intending to single any one person out, a review I received on chapter 1 for this fic from Whisper Dark Rose who brought a few things about chapter 1 to my attention. Before I go on to address this review however, Whisper, if you're reading this right now, I would love to be able to discuss this in more detail if you were to make an account. That way I won't have to wait to respond with a new chapter/update and go through an endless game of comment tag.

Anyway, to answer you're review, since you brought it up with your first two comments, I could've easily added a mention that the armor that Sly wears is actually extremely light, and makes some noise, but not a loud 'clink clink'. And the cape? Well, it helped with the whole 'Ringtail' nickname that Carmelita uses toward him in the games, and the armor is actually based on a pic on my deviantArt account. It's what I use to base most of my OC's off of that need a costume of sorts.

As for your third comment, I should've described Sly more, but I'll add that in to chapter 2. And I purposely didn't describe Bentley and Murray since the three of them were going their separate ways, so I didn't think it was overly necessary at the time. I will say though that they will be back later on in the story, and I will describe them at when the time comes.

And for 4, I could've sworn it was purple. And If I remember correctly, doesn't one of Raven's emotions were a blue cloak? The only one I can really remember is the crimson red and pink one.

Anyway, I just wanted to address this now so I don't forget to add it into chapter 2 and, let's be honest here, bore everyone with all of this for an intro to the chapter.

Everyone reading this, thank you for your time, and I will try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. I'm still in the planning phase of it right now. Any suggestions would be great. Please PM me if you have them. Or review. Preferably so I can discuss them with you.

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/6/12 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Thief's History**

**Before I start this chapter, theirs is just one thing I'd like to get out of the way so I don't forget about it. Whisper, since you're reviewing as a guest and I can edit you're reviews before accepting them, my writing partner FanfictionFan360 suggested that, although risky, I ask if you would be willing to let me know you're email address, that way communication would be a little easier. And if you add it into your review for this chapter, I can just take it right out of the review so that only I will know it. Just a thought.**

**Anyway, on with Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan, any characters or locations. They belong to DC and the company that produced the show (Can't remember off the top of my head.) I also do not own the name or story of Sly Cooper. All rights for that belong to Sucker Punch studios.**

**Claimer: I only own the appearance of Sly for this fic and material written for this.**

"" = speech

"_italics_" = communication

'_Italics'_= thought

As Raven and Sly walked through Titans Tower, it was very quiet and very awkward. Sly had been trying to think of something to break the silence, but whenever he did, he just didn't know how to put it into words. Plus, being to the girl that he was so attracted to didn't help matters.

Raven was feeling the same way as Sly, not knowing what to say, and her attraction to him did help her either.

But when they reached their living room, the rest of the Titans were surprised to see Sly walking behind Raven, and readied to attack on instinct before Raven stopped them and told her what had just happened outside. "And I would like to be able to explain a few things to you all." Sly added.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all skeptical about the situation, but since he hadn't tried anything yet, the agreed that he at least deserved a chance to explain himself.

The all took a seat on the couch near the window, and Sly started to tell the Titans the reason behind each of his heists. But the one that Sly felt was most important was his most recent one.

"So, why exactly did you steal the jewel if it wasn't you're intention?" Robin asked.

"Did any of you see the security footage from last night?" Sly asked in response.

"Yeah, you were about to snag the jewel when the alarm was tripped." Cyborg said.

"Did you notice that there weren't any lasers where I was standing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because a second thief came in through the window, saw me and purposefully tripped the alarm so I would get caught. So at that point, I was out of options, so I just grabbed the jewel and ran." Sly explained.

"But why?" Starfire asked. "Why take the jewel when the alarm was already set off?"

"Because I panicked. It wasn't really my intention to steal it." Sly answered.

"Then why did you break into the museum in the first place?" Robin asked.

"Because I knew that the guy who tripped the alarm was going to steal it."

"How did you know that?" Cyborg questioned.

"I've got eyes and ears all over Jump City thanks to Bentley. He managed to catch the thief muttering to himself about how that jewel was his ticket to riches. My intention was to grab the jewel, hide in the air vent, wait for him to show up, trip the alarm, bust him, put the jewel back, and be on my way. That's the honest truth. I swear. Running into Raven was never part of the plan. That just happened to be an accident. Sorry about that by the way Raven." Sly finished.

The Titans took a few minutes to consider everything that Sly had told them. All of his heists had only been to either help Jump City, or to help him find more info on his family's killer.

Just as Robin was about to say something, a message came in, and on the window/screen appeared a man who appeared to be wearing a metal owl mask. _"Hello, Cooper." _ The man said in an almost metallic voice.

"Clockwerk! How the hell did you know I was here?" Sly asked angrily.

"_Naïve boy. You know that I won't stop until you're family's lineage is destroyed."_

"And I told you; not gonna happen! I'll stop you before you get to me!"

"_You still have your father's confidence. Something that I have always despised."_

"The Five are through Clockwerk. Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby and the Panda King are already in custody. It's only a matter of time before I find you and make you pay for destroying my life."

"_Such brave words from a little boy."_ Clockwerk goaded.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_That, my boy, you'll have to figure out on your own."_ Clockwerk finished before ending the transmission.

"Clockwerk! CLOCKWERK!" Sly exclaimed before dropping his cane and falling to his hands and knees and started sobbing. "You… bastard." He then stood up, picked up his cane and started walking toward the door at the back of the room, saying, "Don't ask." before continuing, looking for a way up to the roof so he could be alone for a while.

**-20 minutes later-**

Sly was still sitting on the roof, one leg to his chest while the other hung over the edge of the tower. And it was raining. After so many years of searching, Clockwerk managed to find him. It made Sly feel horrible about the fact that now Clockwerk not only knew his whereabouts, but the Titans as well.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Raven walk up behind him. Although he wanted to be alone, he was starting to feel a little lonely. "Mind if I sit with you Sly?" Raven asked, only getting a nod from him.

She sat down next to him and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before she could, Sly asked, "Have you ever watched someone die right in front of you before Raven?"

"I… can't say that I have." Raven answered flatly.

"It's horrifying. I hid helplessly in the closet as I watched my parents get murdered by that… monster. He just charged in, killed my mother and father, and stole what was to be mine. He destroyed my life and took everything away from me." Sly said as he started to break down into tears. "He tore my heart out Raven. He…" It was at this point that Sly just lost control of all emotions and just let them take him over. The only people who knew about Sly's horrible past were Bentley and Murray, who had been there for him for years.

Raven wrapped her arms around Sly in an attempt to try to calm him down, but he just continued to cry his eyes out, unable to push away the emotional pain he was suffering from. "You're not alone Sly. I'm here."

"We all are."

The two then looked back to see Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg standing behind them. "We'll help you take down Clockwerk." Robin said seriously.

"No matter what it takes." Starfire added.

"If he's brought you this much pain, then the least we can do is to help our new friend." Beast Boy said.

"You guys…" Sly said. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; not only had the accepted his turn from crime, but they were willing to help him with a problem that he thought he could've taken care of on his own. He wiped his eyes and said, "Thank you."

They all then walked back into Titans Tower to dry off, trace the message from Clockwerk, and to find out about Sly's past.

**Alright. Chapter 2's done. Next chapter will mainly be about Sly's past, but if anyone has any suggestions, please PM me or leave them in your review.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/10/12**


	4. AN 2: My Bleach fans please read as well

**A/N 2: my Bleach fans please read as well please**

Damn. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to make another one of these so soon. But, now my recent guest reviews are starting to get me to do this again. Ah well. So, to answer the last few of them.

Whisper; about the whole email thing; that's completely understandable. I just figured I'd take a chance and ask.

When I had Sly break down, it was just a thought that seemed to work with the story. And I'm sure that Sucker Punch may have considered adding a bit of an emotional side to Sly in the first game but decided against it.

And what you said about actually hearing his voice as you were reading, I was sort of trying to get that effect. When I write, I try to be as descriptive as possible with tones of voice for that little touch of emotion each time.

Now, what you said about going into the different worlds, I am planning something of that sort, but when I think about it, I imagine Jump City being in New York. And I still plan to use locations from the games, especially Clockwerk's location, plus a little twist that I'm gonna keep to myself ;)

kid-kaos295; to answer your two reviews I just received from you; I've been strongly debating on adding Carmelita into the story, but it just hasn't seemed to work in my mind. Especially since I'm using the flirty nature of Sly with Raven. So in a way, I'm using Raven as the equivalent of Carmelita since I don't know how to bring her into the story.

As for the review you left on my Clone Wars fic; I've wanted to update those three, but I've been distracted with other things. I will admit that I've been putting too much focus on my Pokemon collaboration, but ever since Fan and I started it, for some reason I have a hard time focusing on other things.

I do have about two or three more chapters for my Naruto fic written, but I just haven't gotten to the point where I wanted to update it. ….and now that I say that out loud I realize how stupid that sounds :\ Anyway, I will update it, but right now I'm in the process of typing up the next chapter of my other Pokemon fic, 'Ryan's History', and it's all I can think about right now.

Bleach however had quite a few chapters written, but I need to find the motivation to type them up. I actually just bought Memories of Nobody yesterday and watched it last night and now it's got me in a Bleach mood, so I might just get to updating that soon :)

And my Clone Wars fic; *sighs* unfortunately, I thought that would be much further along than it is. Except that I didn't realize that copying an episode word-for-word and adding my own lines in was gonna be such a hassle. I still haven't finished writing the second half of the Citadel episode, and I don't know when I'll get to doing that. But know that I have already started working on future, original chapters.

Everyone reading this, thank you for your time, I will try to update this fic, as well as other neglected fics in the near future

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/16/12**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a week of being with the Titans, Sly felt like he had found the family he never had. He still kept in contact with Bentley and Murray, but being away from them for a while made him realize how important the people in his life have been. Sure he had stuck with them since his parent's death, but the all agreed that that giving up on crime was good for all of them. Bentley and Murray both got temporary jobs running security at the Jump City museum, which all three of them found ironic considering their last job.

Sly however wasn't doing so great. Ever since Clockwerk's last message, Sly had been going through every bit of information he had on the man, yet all he had was that he was the cause of each of his ancestors' deaths, and that he had replaced every part of his body, internal organs and all, with metal, managing to keep himself alive for centuries. Sly even searched the old police files he had on each member of the Fiendish Five to see if he could dig something up, but each file just lead to more dead ends, more frustration and many sleepless nights.

"Damn it! Another dead end!" Sly yelled, pounding his fists into the table and making the files fly everywhere. "Why is everything I try to do to find him, not… GOOD ENOUGH?" Sly yelled again, throwing his arms across the table, knocking everything onto the floor in a fit of rage, forgetting that the others were in the room. When he looked at the others, who all had a look of either shock or concern, he grabbed his cane and said, "I need some air."

Once Sly walked out of the room, Beast Boy was the first to speak up, saying, "Am I the only one that feels threatened when he gets like that?"

"He's just upset." Robin said

"Upset? Ever since Clockwerk called here, he's been obsessed with finding him. He's like a loose cannon. I think he's even worse than you are with Slade." Beast boy said, getting a nasty look from Robin. "Sorry."

"Regardless, he under a lot of stress. We just need to give him his space and let him be sometimes." Cyborg added.

"The least he could've done was clean up all of these files." Raven said as she picked up everything that was knocked over. When she reached for the Panda King's file, she saw something that she figured Sly must've over looked and went looking for him.

**-Meanwhile, on the roof-**

Sly was busy meditating in an attempt to not only calm himself down, but also to try and clear his mind of Clockwerk's voice constantly ringing in his head. But simple meditation wasn't going to help him this time. He needed to speak with one of his ancestors, specifically his feudal Japan ancestor, Rioichi Cooper.

"Sly, is everything alright? You seem troubled." Rioichi asked.

"It's Clockwerk. He's back. And I don't know what to do. I've searched through everything I have on him and the Fiendish Five, but I keep hitting dead ends." Sly explained.

"Sly, you're pushing yourself too hard to find him. He will reveal himself in time."

"He's too careful. Every time he sends me a message, he destroys whatever he sent it from so that it can't be traced. Not even Bentley could trace him." Sly said. "I have to go now, someone's coming."

"Sly, remember, not every answer, is in plain sight." Rioichi said right before Sly awoke from his meditation.

When Raven reached the roof, she saw Sly sitting with his legs crossed in front of him and his cane across his lap and immediately knew she was disturbing his meditation. Just as she was about to return inside, Sly said, "What is it Raven?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's alright. What'd you come out here for?" Sly said as he stood up.

"I think I might've found something that you overlooked." Raven said as she approached Sly with one of the files he was looking at earlier. She then opened up the file on the Panda King and went to the page that she was talking about. "This says that those fireworks he used were made out of an extremely strong metal alloy that takes years to rust."

"But where would the Panda King get something like that? He never left the Kunlun Mountains."

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him yourself. Maybe Clockwerk was the one who supplied him with it." Raven suggested.

Just then, Beast Boy came running up to the rough, panting heavily before saying, "Sly… it's Clockwerk again."

"Where?"

"Living room monitor." Beast Boy said before Sly stormed past him back down the stairs. "This can't be good."

**-a few seconds later-**

"What could you possibly want from me now you old bastard?" Sly yelled as he stormed into the room.

"_Only to see the look on your face when you hear my voice."_

"I'm not afraid of you! And I _will _find you. No matter what."

"_Foolish boy. Haven't you realized yet that it's a waste of your time trying to find me." _Clockwerk said before cutting the transmission.

"Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!" Sly continued to yell, now furious at Clockwerk's mind games.

"Sly, please, calm down. Getting upset about this isn't going to solve anything." Robin said in an attempt to calm Sly down.

"What else am I supposed to do Robin, huh? Sit on my ass all day and wait for him to make his next move? No, I'm not going to just sit around waiting to find out what he's planning!"

Suddenly, before Sly could storm out of the room again, Raven bound him in dark energy, lifting off of the floor, completely immobilizing him.

"Sly, you've become obsessed with finding anything you can on Clockwerk. You're pushing yourself to hard and trying to do everything by yourself. You need to wake up and realize that we're here to help you. So please, stop trying to shut us out. _Let _us help you." Raven said.

'_She's right. I've let my anger and hatred get the better of me.' _Sly thought. "I'm sorry guys. Can you put me down now Raven?" Sly asked in a tone that was much calmer.

"Look, we have a possible lead now. We just need to find the Panda King and try to get information out of him. And _you_ need to get some sleep." Raven said as she let Sly down.

"Alright, fine. I'll get some sleep. But tomorrow, I'm getting that information out of Panda King. One way or another." Sly said before laying down on the couch, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

**So, how do you all think that went? I wanted to add a major twist, but I couldn't figure out how to add it so it would make sense :/ Ah well, I'll just use it later.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**10/3/12**


	6. AN 3: sorry for the delay in new content

**A/N 3**

*Sighs* Well, I wanted to try to avoid do this again, but I'm at the point where I need to let certain people(guest readers) know what's going on. I'm putting my Teen Titans fic on hold for a little while, mostly due to the fact that I've recently gotten re-obsessed with my Pokemon fics, and now I want to update my Rosario Vampire, Code Lyoko, Skyrim and Bleach fics, and ABSOLUTELY update my Naruto fic since it's only update was its initial publish in February.

Well, time to get to answering a few reviews for the last chapter.

Whisper Dark Rose: …. Okay….. sidetracked much? XD but in all seriousness, what characters have every been "naked" in the games? Oh wait, you mean Raleigh don't you? I know that everyone is at least half dressed. Which is a little unsettling in most cases. Oh, and when I got your review for the last chapter, I immediately went back and fixed that small mistake

Kid-kaos294: my Clone Wars fic is gonna take a long time to get updated. Unfortunately, I haven't been in much of a Star Wars mood, even with Season 5 of Clone Wars having started up. And I'm having to rely on the DVDs of season three to write the current content, and pausing, copying, playing and repeating gets very tedious, very quickly.

Bonez the Watcher: I know the chapter was short, but I at least wanted something for an update. Sometimes that's just what it comes down to me having to do as opposed to keeping something for weeks gathering proverbial dust while its sitting on my laptop's hard drive.

Anyway, that's it for now. I'm gonna go lay down now and go to sleep before I wind up passing out on my laptop. Again. …I'm kidding. XD Thank you to my guest readers for understanding the delay. I promise to try to update this as soon as possible.

Oh yeah, i also created a fan page on Facebook. So if you want to be up to date on my updates, feel free to look up my page, I'm My Own OC, on Facebook and like me :) i'll try to update it as much as possible. i'm not the facebook junky i used to be.

**I'm My Own OC**

**10/27/12 **


End file.
